The classical game of backgammon is designed to be played by two players, or it can be varied to be played by four as two, two member teams. Several inventors such as Normart in U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,212 issued Nov. 7, 1978, Barber in U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,787 issued Sept. 1, 1981, Thomas et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,319 issued Nov. 15, 1977 and Lane et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,458 issued Aug. 3, 1982, have designated variations of the classical game for play by more than two players or teams. However, each of these games is either designed to be played on a board which is substantially more complicated than the game of backgammon or with a substantially different degree of crowding than the classical game of backgammon when played by a full compliment of players.